Guardian
by Leaha
Summary: She moved there to escape everything.All she ever wanted was to not have to worry about looking over her shoulder. 'Keep your nose out of everyone's business.' It was a motto she never followed and soon she's going to be way in over her head. Tala x OC Rn


I can't seem to stop coming up with new ideas for stories. I come up with stuff and never finish any of my other ones …..well actually I finished writing Among Demons I just need to type it. I'm such a spaz. Anyway heres a new story that I've been thinking about and wanting to write for over a year.

I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE!!!!!! If I did I'd be even more pissed off about the Kai and Tala yaoi than I already am because they're too awesome to be gay!!!!!

Prologue.

"Damn." I muttered looking up at the high school building. It was pretty impressive on the outside.

Red bricks held up its foundation which led to a cream colored paneling. It was two stories tall and looked like it had been maintained very well. I was mistaken by the outside of it though, because once I was inside things looked more normal. The lockers looked old and rusty against the faded walls, and of course graffiti littered the bathrooms. It was hard to miss when I saw that the restrooms were closed, but the doors were wide open. Inside I could see a janitor scrubbing the wall with a mask on so he wouldn't die from inhaling the chemicals.

I looked down at my locker number again to make sure I was going the right way. Thankfully the school had mailed everything to me so there wasn't a need for me to go to the office. Eyes watched me as I travelled down the hallway, but it was understandable. For a town with a population of 10,327 it was difficult for people to not notice a transfer student when they saw one.

"Hi." A girl piped up as she tuned her stride to my casual one. "I'm Hilary Tachibana the class principal told me to make sure you settle in okay."

She looked down at my paper.

"Oh. Your locker is near mine. C'mon I'll show you where it is." She replied grabbing my arm.

A pain shot up into my shoulder and I gritted my teeth, but she never noticed.

After she talked to me for a minute Hilary waved good-bye and went on her way. She'd offered to walk me to class, but I had refused even though we were both in it. The class was small of course with no more than about twelve students when the teacher noticed me in the doorway he smiled and invited me in.

"Okay class settle down." He began after the bell had rang. "This is the new transfer student Calypso Takeshi. I want you all to be nice and give her any help if she looks lost."

"Your seat will be next to Tala. He can be a little moody so don't let it bother you." The teacher informed me.

"Hey!" a red headed boy shouted. "What gives Rob?"

"Just being honest and that's to you." He ended the sentence in a stern tone.

Tala simply snorted and slouched down in his seat.

By the end of the day I sighed with relief as I left the building. Talk about boring. God I hate first days, nothing but explanations, and trying to stay awake. The parking lot bustled with activity as the students loitered in groups discussing plans of parties and possible shopping sprees.

Hilary waved as I walked towards the road. She said something to her friends before crossing the street. A blur caught the corner of my eye and then someone shouted Hilary's name. It's the last thing I remember before I realized I was holding her close to me while laying on the pavement. Several footsteps were running towards us. The brunette in my arms shook with fear and the car kept going.

In a fit of rage I pushed her away. Grabbing the closest rock I could find I stood in the middle of the street and hurled it. Silence filled the air after the back windshield of the car shattered into a million pieces. People stared at me with shocked expressions, but I ignored them with my gold eyes still staring at the vehicle. It still never stopped. It just kept going as if nothing had happened.

My eyes narrowed, before my jaw tightened. My first day here and things are already becoming hectic.

TBC………………………………..

*******************

I hope you enjoyed the prologue and if you did REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I would love to hear from you even if you have nothing good to say because it MY story!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
